I Won't Give Up
by Stellet3125
Summary: <html><head></head>Jake cheated on Marley and now she wants a time for herself... That's what she says. But she's just afraid to fall in love again. Well, whether she wants it or not... Ryder wouldn't give up... Ever.</html>


**Author's note: Hey, so this is my first FanFic I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry about any mistake.**

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, listen up..." Mr. Shue said walking in the choir room "We have to get ready for nationals... And as, for some of you, is the first time in a national competition... There is something that you guys are going to need..." He said going to the board and write <em>courage <em>on it. "I know that being on the stage it's tough in these situations... this week I want you guys to be courageous and perform with courage..."

"Translating: He wants the boys to get naked." Kitty says

Mr. Shuester, a little embarrassed, says "...um... Anyways. In the end of the week, I'm definately sure you guys will be more prepared for nationals!"

Everyone cheered, and started to think about what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang Ryder saw Marley by her locker and walked in her direction.<p>

"Hey, Marley!" Ryder says happily, when he approaches her.

"Oh! Hey, Ryder!" She responds. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just wanted to say that Lima's Community theater will reprise Grease, so since it's one of your favorites musicals, I thought it'd be cool if you go with me." He said a little nurvous.

"Ryder... I think we already talked about that..." Marley said not facing him.

"I know, I know... I just thought that... I thought that you were already over Jake... and... that you felt something for me." He said even more nervous.

"Look..." She said closing her locker and facing him "...I loved Jake and I still need more time to myself, and... What I fell about you is... is just really complicated right now..." She says walking away.

"But it has been about three-" He followed her.

"You really should give up on me, Ryder." She interrupted him, looking back to see him.

"What?" Ryder asked.

"You should give up on me... and forget me... is the best for the two of us..." she said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Ryder was confused. He was sure that Marley liked him back. Maybe he was wrong... Or... Maybe she did. Maybe she liked him, but she was afraid. What happened with her Jake was really painful for her. Maybe she lost her faith in love. Maybe she needs someone to bring ths faith back.<p>

His thouths were interrupted by Mr. Shue as he walks in saying "So... _Courage_... Who wants to go first today?" The choir room went silent.

An idea came to Ryder's head just like a lightning. He immediately got up saying "Mr. Shue, I'd like to sing a song now that shows exactly how I feel...".

"Sure, Ryder... The stage is yours." Mr. Shue said pointing to the center of the room.

Ryder sit on a chair and said "A few days ago someone asked me to do something... and I couldn't make it." He looked up and Marley was there "Marley, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget you..." He said looking at her. And the intiere Glee club looking back and forth between them. "...And I would never give up on you.. on us. Ever." He said and the song started.

_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

Even through the akward looks they recived from the rest of the Glee club, he didn't take his eyes off her for a second.

_And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<em>

_Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No I won't give up_

At this moment she was almost crying. Was this really for her? Was he seranading her with _this_ song?

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am_

Now she knew that Ryder wouln't give up on her, he wouldn't be like Jake.

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>I'm still looking up_

Then the the choir room started to sing with him. Well, unless Jake.

I won't give up on us  
>(No, I'm not giving up)<br>God knows I'm tough, he knows  
>(I am tough, I am loved)<br>We got a lot to learn  
>(We're alive, We are loved)<br>God knows we're worth it  
>(And we're worth it)<p>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>I'm still looking up_

Everyone got up and cheered, and almost imediately the school bell rang and everyone left. Just Marley and Ryder stayed.

Ryder stood up and noticed that Marley was smiling and looking at him.

"So... What did you think." Ryder said hoping that she liked it

"I think it was quite impressive." Marley said still smiling and taking a step closer to him.

"Just that?" Ryder said.

".. It was cute too... and... really romantic.." She said going closer.

"So you're going to think about my offer?" He asked hopeful.

"I already have a final answer." She said and they were so close that they could almost feel each other's breath.

"And what is it?" Ryder asked.

Marley closed the space between them and kissed him. _"But maybe he didn't meant that." _She started to think to herself _"Maybe he just did this to cheer me up. Maybe he don't like me in that way." _

These thoughts were gone when Ryder started to kiss her back.

After long minuts, they pulled apart breathless and Ryder said "I'll get that as a 'Yes'."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it guys... Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**Song: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**


End file.
